


You Are The Silence In Between

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NeroxDante, Top!Nero, VergilXDante, VxDante, bottom! Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 警告：除了NK要素，本文出现的VD只有新V，在我这里V，格里芬，梦魇，暗影和维吉尔都是同一人，所以我打上了VD的tag还请注意。





	You Are The Silence In Between

V估量了一下，他大概真的耗尽了全部的力气和勇气来阻止尼禄折回头，以至于在格里芬响亮而肮脏地破口大骂时，他不得不依靠安静的暗影和梦魇来撑着，维持自己的行动，并且仍然阻止不了自己看上去虚弱、疲惫而且气喘吁吁。

在他们上路去找到但丁之前，男孩看上去兴奋又萎靡，他似乎对于V的委托感到惊讶和好奇，听到但丁先行一步时又沮丧地耸拉下耳朵，“既然你找了他，为什么还来找我。”他用了一个肯定的结尾，然后自己又对此感到恼怒，别过头不去看从鼻子（喙）里发出嘲笑的格里芬，尽管一分钟前他还在思考能不能烤了他，连V都很惊讶自己还有格里芬这样聒噪的渴望。

“我想，”V谨慎地使用措辞，但丁把阎魔刀送给这个男孩给他的影响远比他送走了项链要大得多，让他不得不思考到头痛欲裂，“这真的是一个非同凡响的敌人，我认为由你来给但丁上个保险应该是个不错的主意，我找不到其他更合适的人。”

片刻过去，V在想如果他搞砸了，是不是应该绑架个什么人来胁迫尼禄爬上树，但是男孩很快露出了笑容，并且竭力试图掩饰这一点，他的嘴角翘起来又被摁下去，他想说点什么，但是手已经不由自主地抚摸着他那把瑰丽的枪，“当然了，”尼禄露出他小小的尖锐的虎牙，“我和它也好久没跟他打过招呼了，我们现在就动身吗？”

 

然后他们搞砸了，一败涂地。

V看着尼禄原地发火，把周围的石块统统碾碎踢飞，他的眼眶红肿，嘴唇苍白，如果不是刚刚莫里森和妮可都在，他觉得他能马上看见血和某种水流从男孩的脸上滑下来。V有点拿不准击碎了尼禄的是但丁还是尤里森，但显然击碎了但丁的是尼禄而并非重创了他的恶魔之王。带他走！带他走！他从未见过但丁这样，这样慌张而愤怒过，作为一个恶魔他的要求和咆哮令人心碎的绝望，仿佛这孩子是他的宇宙即将熄灭的恒星，钝痛的心跳，而尼禄拒绝的手指抓在Qliphoth和碎岩上血肉模糊也不肯放松，像被抓住的飞蛾竭尽全力要扑向他火红的烈焰里去。V别无选择，梦魇缄默着环绕上他的手臂，帮助他拽住尼禄的手臂将他从被砸成肉饼的可能性下拖开，如果认真的说起来，这是但丁有生以来第一次请求——求他做些什么，就算在那个时候，但丁也只伸出了手，什么都没有说。不过他不在意这个。

只是他别无选择。

不，尼禄。他看见男孩被一股血或者别的什么冲上头脑，他突然一个刹车转身就又要向着Qliphoth走去，V只能出言提醒，你现在过去只能让他更失望。

这句话像落在玻璃上的锤子，他看见男孩瞬间支离破碎。V开始咳嗽，费力地让自己重新开始呼吸，暗影在他的头脑里呼噜着陪伴他，V并不为什么而感到难过，他只是很困惑，并且筋疲力尽。

这是不是我犯下的过错，是不是我应当去补救的东西。他的内心茫然恐慌，原本他觉得但丁应该不会死——不会输，现在破碎的世界危机压垮了他，他真诚地从未想要彻底毁灭什么，他的行动一切都是从保护的想法中走出，他真的搞砸了。他是如此赤裸、他的无助，哭泣着就像魔鬼藏在阴影中。

同时一些孤独的忧虑徘徊在他的脑子里，他想得头痛欲裂以至于格里芬都流露出不赞同的气音。

他是谁，但丁，他是谁。

无论他如何避免或者绕开这些疑问，眼下他都已经失去了获取真相的资格，他曾自以为完全掌握着他那年轻没头脑的兄弟，但尼禄和但丁为了对方而轮流举起枪的行动让他感到被疏离——当然了，眼下他只是个陌生人，甚至他并不是一个真正存在的人。在他的记忆里那愤怒冲动又无所事事的兄弟从来没有这样做过，如果有什么不听劝的非要冒犯，他大概只会耸耸肩，等到尤里森一脚踢到尼禄屁股上然后跟他说，我早跟你说过了。

他没有。他跟那男孩焦虑快速地解释，他发火动怒，他要求V保护尼禄离开——他宁愿牺牲自己让这孩子活下来。

V把手指按在鼻梁上轻轻揉了揉，他冷冰冰的大脑一直在刺痛，无论尼禄是谁——也许连他自己都不知道，V已经没有更多的办法，一直以来他所依赖的只有他自己，偶尔和他的兄弟，现在两者都抛弃了V，他只能去相信尼禄，帮助尼禄。

带他走。

他想，如果那时候他和但丁一起在家里，伊娃会不会也这样对自己说。他们是不是就不会分开。

他不能再想了。

 

“你还好吗？”

V抬起头，不确定自己是不是靠着车睡着了，他现在的状态很难照顾到自己身体的需求，有时候暗影会轻轻拱他的小腿提醒他坐下来会儿，经过几次并不轻松的战斗，他们都回到了自己身上休息，V和他们都需要补给，但是鉴于他们心知肚明的理由，人血显然是个糟糕透顶的选项，所以他们只能靠稀薄的魔力维持运作，V向格里芬提议过少说话来减慢消耗，后来他不得不委托尼禄开了一枪拿回来手杖。

那时候尼禄难得露出点笑容，恶作剧格里芬以及帮助的念头让他心情愉快，就像眼下看着关心着自己一样，他是如此天真又纯粹，他能感觉到，保护和责任感是让这男孩能够牢牢握紧武器的根源。

曾有一个梦编织着树荫，在我那天使守护的床顶。V喃喃自语，我可能稍微有点累。

尼禄抓了抓头发，站起来在房车里四处搜寻，V没有闻到那股能在胃里翻江倒海的烟味儿，他把那女孩赶出去了吗，V觉得尼禄被她一脚踢出去还差不多。“我想这里有些旧衣服，或者毯子之类的，呃……没有被甩出去车窗的话应该在……嗯……这儿……？”他像所有大大咧咧的男孩一样一屁股坐到地上，开始在几个抽屉和隔板下翻箱倒柜，但他的搜寻很温柔，并没有把所有的东西都倒出来——就像小时候的但丁——把一切搞得乱七八糟然后拿走自己想要的就跑开，尼禄侧着头在一叠又一叠洗得干干净净的编织物里翻找，显然他看上去很喜欢这些软绵绵的东西，也许这是他的家人给他备好的，如果他有——如果他是……的话。

“哈！”尼禄跳起来举着一块暗色的大披肩，膝盖撞在没收拢的抽屉上让他摔了个趔趄，他很快若无其事地爬起来，有些难为情地挠了挠后颈，“不知道为什么姬莉叶把她的衣服也放进去了，该不会是妮可这小混蛋偷的吧……”

V盯着那披肩，喉咙堵塞，他说不出话来。

尼禄耸耸肩，“几条毯子要么给蕾蒂了，还有一条给烟头烧了几个窟窿，你先用这个将就将就，我能扒出来的就这个最大了，”他转了转眼睛，用一种很愉快的语气问他，“你不要太在意什么女士披肩，回去了我还得把它还给姬莉叶的，只是休息一下。”

V没有接，也没有反应，他只是在发呆，暗影从他的小腿下的阴影里翻涌着漫步出来，走到尼禄跟前。

“你给他吗？”尼禄抖开那条织物，交给了黑色的大猫，然后又一头扎进他小小的，装满温暖柔软的抽屉里找着什么。

暗影叼着披肩走到V跟前坐下，V看着恶魔沉沉的眼睛，不是现在，他说，我们还有事要做，所以不是现在。别让他察觉。

V从大猫嘴里拿走衣服，他知道自己的手指一直在发抖，看来尤里森像丢垃圾一样丢掉自己是对的，他是如此脆弱，感伤，沉浸在回忆和悔恨里无法自拔，他喉咙里哽咽着的一句道歉，几乎要从眼睛里流出来。

对不起，伊娃，对不起，对不起。我没能做到，‘我’会真的杀了他，妈妈，我没办法带他走了。

“……你真的没问题吧？”尼禄怀疑地看着低着头不吭声的V，怀里抱着他刚刚找到的针线篮和那条破洞毛毯坐到对面，“这么介意女性用品那我很快就把这个补好——”

“没什么，”V背对着尼禄侧躺下来，蜷缩起来把自己埋进厚实柔软的披肩里，暗影也在沙发边趴下，尾巴轻柔地抖动着勾在披肩的一角，“我就是累了。”

洗过很多次的旧物散发着洗衣用品干燥的气味，那甚至不是香气，但仍然让V感到芬芳，心脏泛酸，暗影的恶魔感官让他仍能听到尼禄坐在一堆编织物里伤脑筋的动静。他能想到使用这条衣服的女孩，年轻柔和，坐在小院子和阳光里认真清洗的模样，就像此刻颦着眉头捏着针头和毛线的男孩，尖锐的，柔软的，还有他那笨拙的仍然在坚持的机械右手。V闭上眼睛，竭力把某些痛苦驱逐出去。他想着长长的波浪卷发垂到自己额头上，暖和的馨香，小孩子细小轻松的呼噜声，暖烘烘的手。

他不知道为什么，这种交织着想象的别人的幸福让他自己也感到放松，他一直沉重空洞的肺部开始正常运转，黑色的甜蜜的睡意轻轻抚摸着他刺痛的额头，谢了，尼禄

我想但丁把你教得不错。

 

“真不敢相信你还非得拖着这玩意儿，”格里芬厉声批评着，“你没发现我毛都快掉光了吗，你是打算绕过去吗还是直接跳下去老天我绝对不要拖着这刀和你一起摔成肉泥你能不能清醒点——”

咳，V非常确认他的虚弱是来自于他本身的问题，但有时候他也忍不住怀疑格里芬那张嘴是不是加速他去世的原因。无论如何，他已经找到了他想要的，他从一开始的目标就是这儿，是但丁。

当他无助地被剥下来，寒冷和维吉尔四处溅开的血迹包围着他，但是V抬起头，第一反应仍是去看墙角那把翻倒的缺胳膊少腿的椅子。

他记得母亲坐在这儿，怀里永远都是他和但丁寸土不让争夺不休的位置。

但丁。他得去找到他。

只有他的兄弟能够解决他的问题，永远，永远都是。

又一次，现在他们找到了彼此。

梦魇也已经非常虚弱了，但他仍忠诚地为自己做出了最后的贡献，包裹着他们几个一起安全地摔到了坑洞里，V想爬起来，没那么成功，艰难地向但丁爬去。他听见格里芬在自己头顶上大声叹息，然后揪住自己的领子——他还坚持拖着斯巴达之刃，一起向他们的兄弟挪过去。

他看上去恢复地不错，是的，但丁就是这样，也许抛下了一切尤里森仍然还记得什么，他没有直接把他的兄弟撕成碎片吞下去，给他一点喘息的机会，但丁就能站起来，这就是他的兄弟，他原本应该为此感到骄傲。

V跪倒在但丁身前，上次跟着莫里森去做委托，他一直在思索尤里森的动向，和收集来的关于尼禄他们的情报，他没怎么仔细去观察他的兄弟，现在他有机会了，即使他已经没有那么多时间。

V把长长了的乱糟糟的头发从但丁脸上拨开，露出他伤痕累累的面容，不知道为什么，V感到松了一口气，他的手还放在但丁的额头，暗影平静地蹲在一边，也轻轻低下头碰了碰他的脸，伸出舌头把凝固的血和尤里森留下的痕迹舔干净。V得以看清他们曾经一样的面庞，无忧无虑的，不知愁苦的入睡，等待他们的明日是母亲热腾腾的早餐，父亲翻看报纸的哗啦声。

还好，格里芬收拢翅膀蹲在但丁肚子上踩了踩，他总是比我们命大，真讨厌。

V抬起头，透过头顶上血色的洞口和燃烧的天空望过去，他们知道尤里森已经势不可挡，无论他做出什么样的举动，在这儿的几个恶魔都只有死路一条，他可以选择就这样杀了但丁，让他唯一的亲人，还有父亲的遗物一起陪伴他们沉入永恒的宁静，永远不再分离。

或者。

他站起来，竭力举起了斯巴达之刃，格里芬惊慌失措地跳起来，他那些嘈杂的大喊大叫被V隔绝在脑海外，他的眼睛里此刻只有但丁。

“该起床了，我的小弟弟，尼禄还在等你。”

带他走。


End file.
